Tennis Genius?
by o0o-tennis0maniac-o0o
Summary: They're here....what's this... Sakuno? a tennis genius?... read and review..pls and thank you.. No Flames pls. Mild Cursing...maybe a little more cursing.. I need helpful critiques... On HAITUS!
1. Prologue

Summary:

There she saw her old teammates in her school tennis court speaking with her grandmother when she heard a voice ….ryoSak and other parings with OC…. Please read.. not good with fics..be gentle.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis…. Although I wish I did..**

Prologue

She waved goodbye to her friends and teammates as she approached her grandmother in the car ready to leave.

"Bye Kyu-chan-sempai, Mi-chan-sempai, Ju-sempai, Hiro-Sempai, Mijun-nee-san, Iwao-san, Hitome-san, Kitame-buchou. I'll miss you guys." The girl cried as she hugged each and every member of her team and friends.

"Bye Sa-chan!!" exclaimed a girl with long dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was waving wildly at her friend and now ex-teammate with sad eyes. "Be sure to visit us sometime"

"I will… you guys visit too" She said her last goodbyes to her friends and headed to the car. She entered the car and watched her friends from inside the window as the car drove off. She sighed. _What will I do without you guys.. I already miss you._ Her grandmother saw her gloomy expression and sighed.

"You know Sakuno, they can visit anytime, you can visit them too from time to time. And besides I'm sure that they'll make it into the nationals. They are the best tennis team there is" Ryuuzaki Sumire told her granddaughter.

"I know ba-chan, but I want to be there, with them for the tournaments, as part of their team." She explained.

--

Hours past when she awoke from her slumber in the car. She rubbed her eyes off the grogginess and stared at the house they were to stay at. She got out of the car and headed towards the house. Her grandmother was already unloading their boxes from the car and the van with the help of the movers.

"Domo for the help" Her grandmother thanked the movers as they drove off back to wherever they're supposed to be. Her grandmother then turned back towards the house. "come on Sakuno, we have a lot of unpacking to do."

"hai… I'm coming" Sakuno ran in the house. Inside was an ordinary size house. On the right is the living room, and further down the hall is the kitchen and dining room. To her left were the stairs that would lead her to the second floor. As she walked up the stairs, she heard her grandmother telling her to pick her room and start unpacking before dark. So as she walked she looked around checking each room. The first door on the left was a small room with plain white walls and carpeted floor. She didn't want that room. She looked on further. The first door on the right was another room smaller than the other one with the same walls and carpet. She shook her head no. She walked further and opened the door of the nest door to the left. Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the room.

It was big and very spacious. The walls weren't white. They were red with black carpeted flooring. The window was big and it lead her to her own balcony. She stepped inside the room, and noticed that there was another door on the far end of the right wall. She walked to the door and opened it. There she found a grand bathroom. It was bigger than a usual bath room. There was a shower and a tub, a clean rounded sink and a mirror big enough so you can see the whole bathroom. The window was also big enough to see outside while in the bathtub. She walked out of the bathroom and headed for the balcony. She smiled at the scenery before her. The view was beautiful. She can see the whole city in all its glory and the ocean past the city.

She ran downstairs where the boxes were and grabbed her stuff. She brought them upstairs and started unpacking. After unpacking about four or five boxes of her things, she decided to take a rest. She skipped downstairs and found her grandmother in the kitchen putting things in the fridge.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan.." she started while looking in the box of food and condiments they brought. She looked at her granddaughter who watched her and waiting for her to continue. "…could you go the grocery and buys us some vegetables, milk, meat and snacks. It seems that I forgot to go shopping yesterday" she told her granddaughter hooping she would say yes.

"sure ba-chan, besides I can tour around the neighborhood" Sakuno replied. "Just let me go change" she said as she ran up to get changed. She came back down wearing a yellow baby doll top and white short shorts held up with a light blue belt. She grabbed her purse and sandals and headed out but not before telling her grandmother. "bye- Ba-chan, I'll be back soon"

--

Sakuno was walking peacefully around the neighborhood while carrying her groceries in one hand.

_Seems like a very peaceful city. I wonder if they have a tennis court around here._ She thought to herself as she walked down the street. On the way home, she heard some yelling . She followed the shouting all the way to the park. She smiled in glee a she found the strangers. They were playing tennis and arguing who got the point. She wanted to see the game, so she walked closer to the group. She noticed that they were all guys around her age or older by a year or two.

"Come on! That was my point Mamushi" yelled a tall boy with spiky hair. He reminded her of Kyu-chan.

"Urusai Baka yarou!" growled back the other guy. He had a bandana on. She smiled thinking that he was just like Iwao-sempai.

"Ne, Echizen. Who's point was that?!" asked the guy with spiky hair. Sakuno looked around to see if there were anyone else there. then she heard an answer.

"Hn" said the voice. She followed the voice and found the most handsome boy she had seen. She was sure he was the same age as her. He wore a hat above his head. She gasped as she saw his eyes, they were intense greenish hazel with a tinge of gold cat-like eyes and they seemed like they were glowing. She saw him smirk at her, which made her blush and turn her head to the right. She started walking away when she heard someone yelling "watch out". As she was about to get hit by the ball on the back of her head, she stepped aside and using her free hand, she caught the ball, that seemed to be smoking. She turned around to give it back to the group. When she saw their faces, jaws dropped, she nearly let out a series of laughter, but she contained herself. She walked back towards the group with ball in hand. 

Since the two older guys were still inside the court, she walked towards the closest person. The person who opened the door to get the ball, who happened to be the cute boy that was staring at her earlier. She reached out the ball towards him. He just watched her.

"Ano… Kore" she gave it to the boy and headed beck home. He just stared at her.

--

The next day.. they found out that they all went to the same school together. They met each other and they dragged her towards the tennis courts. She saw her grandmother at the tennis courts. She was their coach.

They finally reached the courts and she stood by her grand mother. Her grandmother smiled at her as she called on the team.

"Minna, you did well today. Before dismiss you, I'd like to introduce my granddaughter…" she stated as she looked at the girl beside her. Sakuno stepped forward and bowed to the group.

"ah… Ryuuzaki Sakuno desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" She looked up at the member. She noticed that they were all wearing a jacket that says Seigaku Tennis Club. One by one the members introduced themselves.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu desu. Captain of the tennis team" A guy with brown hair and glasses said. He had stern eyes. _Almost like Kitame-sempai._

"Oishi Shuichiro desu. Fuku-buchou of the tennis team" He seemed nice. His hair was weird though.

"Fuji Syuusuke. A regular. Yoroshuku" a boy shorter than the first two smiled. His eyes were closed. _Whoa… exactly like Hitome-sempai._

"Inui Sadaharu. Data man." A guy with glasses said. Without looking up from the green book he writes on. She had an awkward mile. _That is definitely Ju-sempai._

"Ano… Kawamura Takashi. Yoroshku" he bowed. She blushed at the sudden action. She bowed back. _He's even more hyper than Mi-chan._

"Hoi Hoi!! Kikumaru Eiji des-U. Yoroshiku!!" he jumped towards her shaking her hand happily.

"Kaido Kaoro… Fushhh" he hissed. _Hehe Iwao-sempai I found a pair for you._ She laughed to herself.

"Konnichiwa! Momoshiro Takeshi. But you can call me Momo-chan-Sempai" he said smiling wildly at her. _ Kyu-chan, you would be so happy._ Then she finally reached the last person. She blushed.

"Yo. Echizen Ryoma." He smirked at the blush that formed on her cheeks even before his introduction.

"Yoroshiku" she bowed to everyone.

"Alright. I hope you guys would take care of my granddaughter. You're all dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow.

"hai!" the regulars replied. Ryuuzaki-sensei turned to her granddaughter.

"Sakuno chan, I'll have to go ahead of you. Do you mind walking home by yourself?" she asked.

"Iie… daijoubou. I can walk home." Sakuno smiled at her grandmother as she left her in the court. She was about to step out of the court when she was called. She turned around to see that it was the spiky haired guy from yesterday.

"hai? Eto…" she pondered trying to remember the name. ".. ah.. momoshiro-sempai .."

"Momo-chan-sempai." He insisted. She blushed and nodded her head. He smiled widely and asked her to follow him to the rest of the regulars. The redhead saw her behind his kouhai and jumped at her.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan is so kawaii" he jumped and hugged her making her blush from the close contact. "ne ne sakuno chan, how old are you?" he asked once he had let go of her.

"e-eto… fourteen" she replied blushing at the stares of her sempai's. She blushed more when she met the gaze of who was called Echizen Ryoma.

"Ne Echizen, she's your grade." Fuji told the first year, who lowered his cap to cover the blush from anyone to see. Fuji smiled at his kouhai he then turned to the girl. "would you like to join us for a snack? its eiji's treat." he asked while pointing at the hyper red head.

"Gomen demo.. i have to go home... maybe next time... sumimasen" she bowed then left before any of them could protest.

--

So the story begins….

Review please… no flames pls… be gentle.


	2. Chapter 1

**From ME: **Thank you so much for the reviews. I really, really, really appreciate it. I especially would like to thank for the very helpful review. I do intended to keep Sakuno as herself and as for the counterparts of the players, I'll have to suggest to just reading the story, and as for the ramaji, I'll try to use as little as possible. To sorry if I confused you guys, but I'm not really accustomed to the junior high and senior high in Japan so I decided to join the school years. I made it that way because I really find kids twelve and under inappropriate to have romance just yet -- sorry, my cousin is twelve and already has a boyfriend-- so I decided to make them two years older. Anyways… please keep reviewing; it really encourages me to keep continuing the story. I was only writing this for fun though because I was really bored. I wasn't really going to submit it, but now I'm glad I did.

Actually for the counterparts, I didn't know what they should look like, so I had to draw them out and wrote down their profiles so I won't forget. LOL. I'm not really good with describing things without seeing them first.

**Thank You All For the Reviews:**

I also edited the first chapter because when I read through it there were actually a lot of errors.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT… but the other characters that you don't recognize are mine.  
One with the Story……… Peace V**

**Chapter 1:**

A month has passed since she moved to Tokyo. A month has passed since she last saw her sempais. A month since the last time she joined them in their tennis matches. A month since she last took a step in a court for a match, since her last serious game of tennis.

She sighed. She missed her friends. Her head lowered, reminiscing the time when she was with her friends all the while the smiling to herself with her eyes closed. She took small steps, not caring where her feet were stepping. She missed a step. She gasped with eyes wide open, waiting for the hard impact of the cold concrete, face first. _Shit-nits. _ She thought to herself. She placed her arms in front of her to avoid from landing on her face. She was kneeling with both her hands on the ground. She sighed to herself once again. (she seemed to be doing that a lot). _So much for being a "prodigy". I have no friggin' grace._

"You're so clumsy"

She shot her head up. She didn't know anyone was around at the time. She stared at her watch on her left wrist without lifting her hand. _6:30_, she was on her way home after watching the tennis practice. She sighed again, how she missed playing tennis. She was about to get up when she saw a hand in front of her, following the arm to the owner. When she saw the smirk on his face, she blushed, hard. Without hesitating, she grabbed the hand that was offered and pulled her up.

"T-Thank You, R-Ryoma-kun" she blushed harder.

"Betsuni" he replied, his smirk growing when he saw the blush on the girl.

"A-Ano… y-y-you can l-let go of my h-hand now, R-Ryoma-kun" she said, eyes focused on the entwined hands. She was sure that she was blushing madly.

"a-ah" Ryoma replied blushing. He quickly let go of her hand and turned around, pulling the bill of his cap down to cover his blush. He started walking, still blushing.

Sakuno watched as he walked away. Just as she was about to start walking again, she saw him stop a few feet away.

"Let's go, Ryuuzaki" he said without looking back. She didn't know what he meant, pondering on the statement. She blushed when she figured it out. She immediately fell into step with him, blushing. She walked a few paces behind him.

A month since she first met her prince, Echizen Ryoma. It may not have been long since they've met but she knew she had formed a small crush on him. He was everything she thought he would be. Smart, arrogant, kind, when he wants to be, and handsome. He was also the prince of tennis. She knows that he might not see her more than just an acquaintance, but she's fine with that. She knew that she liked him.

She was too into her thinking, not seeing the boy stop in front of her, she bumped into him. She blushed as a series of apologies came out of her mouth, while bowing her head a few time.

"G-gomen, gomen, gom--" she stopped when she heard his reply.

"Hn" he shrugged. Then started to the corner of the street. "Ja." He waved goodbye as he turned the corner, pilling the bill of his cap down, not looking her direction. Then he was gone.

She waved back. She snapped out of her trance and started the trek towards her house which was the opposite of where he was headed. She smiled thinking of nothing all the way to her home.

That night, she found her photo album. She sat down on her bed as she looked through the album on her lap. She smiled at every picture. While turning the page she heard a ding coming from her computer. She carefully laid the book down on her bed and headed to her computer.

Someone messaged her. She grabbed the mouse and opened the message and read through it. _Its from Mijun-nee- chan._ She smiled while reading.

_Hi Sakuno-Chan,_

_How've you been? I hope you're doing well. Anyways, we miss you over here. Kyuichi and Iwao are at it again. There never seem a day where they stop arguing. Miwa-chan went to the dentist today. Said she ate too much sugar. Haha. Hiro-chan is still Hiro-chan, but still a flirt whenever she gets her hands on a _

_racket. Ju-chan found a lot of data on the other schools we're going against this year. I just wish you're still here to be part of it. Hitomi is still weird. Kitame-chan is with her parents, her parent's anniversary is today. Anyways… that's all I have to say. We really do miss you Sakuno-chan. I'll message you again soon. It's getting late. Good night._

_ Mijun Chikako_

_Ps: We're coming to visit on Monday._

Sakuno smiled happily. She missed her friends a lot. After a month of not seeing their faces really excited her when she can finally be reunited with her friends.

She opened a new page to compose her own message. She wrote down her address and her school so they won't have to worry of getting lost when they come.

After reading the message and sent it, she turned off her computer and headed to bed. She took the photo album that lay on her bed and placed it beside her computer.

She went to sleep with ease with a smile gracing her lips.

**From ME: **That's the chapter… I know it's shorter than the first one but I really hope you leave a review. I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm in school right now, during typing class, so I had a limited time for this chapter. Please Review… Thank you for the reviews I received yesterday. I Love You Guys.!!

Peace


	3. Chapter 2

**From ME: **Thanks for the reviews.

Just so you guys know, I changed my pen name to o0o-tennis0maniac-o0o.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT.**

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o—

**Chapter 2:**

The room was quiet. All that can be heard is a barely audible snore coming from a lump under the blankets on the twin sized bed located at the corner of the far wall of the room.

BEEP BEEP x5

The loud noise invaded the peaceful silence of the room. A groan and rustling of fabrics soon followed. The boy rose from his slumber with little complaint that is until he found the time. Glaring at the blue alarm clock with tired eyes, he yelled wonderful and colorful words that would humiliate the rainbow after a long deadly storm. After his cursing tantrum, he calmed himself down and hurriedly got dressed for school. As soon as he got a pair of socks from his drawer, he rushed to the living room to grab his bag. As he was putting his shoes on, his cousin came form the kitchen.

"Ryoma-san, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she asked her younger cousin.

"Sorry Nanako-san, but I'm already late for school" He stated as he went to grab his tennis bag by the shoe rack and sprinted out the door.

Nanako turned towards the living room where her uncle was reading his "newspaper". She shook her head and called out to him.

"Uncle, why don't you stop reading those damned magazines." It wasn't a question. The monk just gave her a glance and smiled at her.

"Because my wife doesn't give me enough time with her" he replied with a big perverted smile. Nanako shook her head once again.

"I wasn't asking." She said. She turned her back on him and called over her shoulder. "Uncle, drop those magazines and eat some breakfast." She then returned to the kitchen.

"hai hai… I'm coming" he got up and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

-- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--

He reached school, finally. He ran all the way to school nonstop trying to make it on time. But sadly for him, luck wasn't on his side today. He arrived late. He grabbed his things from his assigned locker and headed towards homeroom.

He opened the door and walked inside. Giving a glance in the class and directing his eyes towards the teacher who was looking back at him.

"So nice of you to join us Echizen-san" the teacher said.

"Sorry, I'm late" was all Ryoma said before slowly walking to his seat. He plopped down and dropped his things on the floor, took out his notebook and a pen. The teacher waited until the tardy boy was ready for class.

"Alright as I was saying, the Blah blah blah blah……" the teacher droned on and on.

Ryoma just pretended to be listening and went to sleep with his eyes open. A few minutes later, the teacher had called on him, telling him to read the paragraph on page seventy two in their text book. When the teacher received no reply from the prince, he walked up to him, stick in hand.

BANG

The teacher hit the table to get the attention of the boy. Ryoma, who felt his table shake for a small while, woke from his open eye sleep and yawned. This action irritated the teacher, whose eyebrow was twitching. The class gape at the boys antics.

Ryoma stared up the teacher with a bored look and stood up. He grabbed his book, looking over the student in front of him; he found the page and started reading the article. The teacher who was still in front of the boy stared at him, still twitching moved back to his place in front of the room and looked back at Ryoma. After Ryoma had finished reading the paragraph he sat straight back down on his seat and rested his head on his folded arms on his desk. The class snickered and turned their attention back on the teacher, who twitched endlessly the rest of the remaining period.

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--

Morning classes were finally over. During lunch, he would usually just go up to the rooftop and take a short relaxing nap. He was glad that it's Friday and decided to go to the tennis courts and walk around. He grabbed his tennis gear and headed towards the courts. As he was walking around he found an old tool shed behind some trees and decided to stop and practice on the shed's wall instead.

Pok pok pok pok pok –

He grabbed the ball when he heard a yelp from behind the shed. He walked around the shed and found a girl on the floor rubbing her rear.

"Sakuno, you're so clumsy" he heard her say. He smirked then shook his head. Instead of helping the girl up, he turned around to continue his interrupted practice.

This went on until the end of lunch. He headed straight to class and took another nap. The whole time he was napping, the girl Ryuuzaki was watching the boy sleep. She smiled and looked back up at the teacher who was talking about nonsense.

The final bell finally rang and everyone happily shoved each other out of the way to get home or to attend their clubs.

Ryoma woke up noticing that school has ended, grabbed his things, taking his time, headed to tennis practice. He watched students rushing to their meeting places. He yawned again.

He arrived at the tennis courts just in time. He looked around the courts and found his teammates already lined up in front of the stoic captain. He hurried on and fell into line with the rest of the members.

"I want 30 laps around the courts and report back to me when the laps have been completed." Tezuka commanded. Behind him was Inui who, to the entire regular's dismay, was grinning wildly in front of the regulars.

"The last one to arrive will have the honor of testing my new creation." He raised a pitcher of oddly unpleasantly colored liquid in front of the regulars. Their eyes grew wide and gagged trying to erase the growing taste in their throats. "I call it Ultra VeggieBug Twist Tea "smirking at the regulars.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M TAKING A SIP OF THAT-THAT-THING!" Momoshiro yelled, pointing at the 'tea', while hiding behind…Kaidoh, who was hissing at Momo's loud voice on his ear while glaring at the 'tea'.

"SHUT UP! Idiot" he hissed at Momo. Momoshiro turned his glare at the viper he was hiding behind.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING IDIOT, MAMUSHI?" Momoshiro yelled back with his fist up, while his other hand grabbed the other's collar.

"YOU, YOU IDIOT! FUSHHHHU" Kaidoh hissed back glaring at Momoshiro, who in return glared back. There was smoke coming out of their ears.

"50 laps now!" the captain exclaimed not loosing his cool. This announcement caused the regulars to get on their feet immediately and followed the captain's command.

-- Fifty laps later --

In the end they all had to try the new drink. All collapsed, dead. All were gagging trying to get to their water bottles to erase the taste.

"Delicious" heads turned at the direction of the tensai, jaws dropped. The tensai turned to the rest of the regulars smiling his friendly smile. "You guys should drink this. Its tastes delicious" he raised the glass he was drinking. The regulars turned away from the tensai gagging. Momoshiro covered his mouth, eyes wide, jumped to his feet, and ran straight to the boys washroom.

He returned moments later to find that every one was already practicing. He found the first year on the bench drinking his water while watching the practice matches.

"Yo Echizen, let's play." He nodded and followed the older boy to an open court.

--

Because of the laps and the stalling from drinking the horrible drink from their data man, practice ran later than usual.

"Be here early on Monday for morning practice. If you're late, you will be punished. DISMISSED" announced Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Hai!" was the reply.

"Nya! O'chibi, let's go grab a bite." The hyper red head said, holding the boy. Momoshiro followed suit and grabbed the boy in a chokehold under his arm.

"Yeah Echizen. It's Eiji-sempai's treat." This caused the other boy jump on him, scolding him.

"Hoi Hoi! Since when did I say it was my treat? Momo—" he was then cut off when he found Ryoma walking away. They stared after him.

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--

_They're always too loud._ He thought to himself. While walking home, he saw Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. She wasn't hard to miss, with those long braids that reach all the way down her rear. He saw her miss a step and fell. She was on her hands and knees. That was then he decided to make his presence known.

"You're so clumsy" He said, looking down on the fallen girl. When he didn't receive any sign of movement from her, he lent out his hand to help her up. He saw her blush pink and grabbed his hand and pulled her up.

"T-Thank You, R-Ryoma-kun" she blushed harder. He smirked.

"Betsuni" he replied, his smirk growing when he saw the blush on the girl.

"A-Ano… y-y-you can l-let go of my h-hand now, R-Ryoma-kun" she said, eyes focused on the entwined hands. She was sure that she was blushing madly. He followed her gaze.

"a-ah" Ryoma replied blushing. He quickly let go of her hand and turned around, pulling the bill of his cap down to cover his blush. He started walking, still blushing. A few feet away, he stopped, not hearing footsteps behind him.

"Let's go, Ryuuzaki" he said without looking back. He wondered why he said that but he did. After a few silent moments he heard quick steps following behind him and fell into place with him. They started walking in silence. He thought it was quite a comfortable silence. Seeing the intersection of where they have to part, he stopped. He felt a bump behind him. He snuck a glance at the girl and saw her blush. He smiled at the girl who was so occupied with apologizing.

"G-gomen, gomen, gom--" she stopped when she heard his reply.

"Hn" he shrugged. He started walking to the corner. "Ja" he waved his hand without turning to face her, pulled down the bill of his cap. He saw her wave her hand in the corner of his eye.

--o0o0o0o0o0o0o--

He finally reached home, he was greeted by his father.

"You're late seshounen. We're you on a date?" He asked with a perverted grin, which caused Ryoma to glare at his father.

"Shut up Oyajii" he replied heading straight to his room.

That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

**From ME: **That is the end of the chapter. That was the same day as the last chapter just with Ryoma's POV. Sorry if it was confusing.

I actually need some suggestions cause, when I was writing this, I wasn't thinking of where the whole story was going, so please leave reviews and/or suggestions. THNAK YOU! I Need some critiques..helpful ones.


	4. Chapter 3

**From ME: **Hi Guys! This is the third chapter. I already have the next chapter done, but it will not be posted unless I get at least three to five reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT**

**Chapter 3**

The weekend has come and gone. The sky is blue; birds soar in the sky, students walking towards their school. The weather is beautiful.

Sakuno walked happily towards school. Her smile widened remembering the conversation she had with her friends last night.

--Flash back--

Sunday evening. 7:00 pm.

Sakuno was in her room, on her desk doing her math homework. Chewing at the end of the pencil, trying to solve the given equation. Her brows furrowed, nothing coming into mind. _Kuso, why does math have to be so hard?_ She sighed.

'You've got an Instant message' she heard the computer said. She looked up from her homework. She smiled when she read who it was. She dropped her pencil and opened the conversation box.

--Conversation--  
Note:  
(sakuno)  
(_Mijun-nee)_

r0ckergRim: Hey Sa-chan!

tenProsaku: Mijun-nee-chan!

_r0ckergRim: Yeah, it's me. How are you?_

tenProsaku: I miss you guys, but I can't wait for you guys to come and visit.

_r0ckergRim: yeah neither can we. I want –_

tenProsaku: ??

_r0ckergRim: Chibii-chin!! _

tenProsaku: ah… Mi-chan!! Are you sleeping over at Mijun-nee's?

_r0ckergRim: hai hai! I miss you Chibii-chin! Waa! I can't wait to see you again!_

tenProsaku: I miss you too Mi-chan!

_r0ckergRim: I'll bring lots of candy, and sweets and --_

tenProsaku: eh? --

_r0ckergrim: i think Miwa had too much chocolate tonight. Sorry 'bout that Sa-chan. X)_

tenProsaku: that's ok Mijun-nee. It was entertaining.

_r0ckergRim: wait… I think Hiro-chan wants to talk to you…_

_r0ckergRim: HELLO! Sakuno-chan! How are you?!_

tenProsaku: Hi Hiro-sempai. I'm doing fine.

_r0ckergRim: ne sakuno-chan…_

tenProsaku: hai...?

_r0ckergRim: do you have a boyfriend yet?_

tenProsaku: HEH?? B-b-boyfriend?!

_r0ckergRim: so you do? What's he like? _

tenProsaku: e-e-to I d-do—

_r0ckergRim: is he cute? _

tenProsaku: a-ano- Hiro -sem--

_r0ckergRim: he is isn't he? Does he have a frien--_

tenProsaku: Hi-Hiro-sempai..?

_r0ckergRim: eto, gomen Sakuno-chan. We have to go. My sister told us to go to sleep. We'll see you tomorrow._

tenProsaku: hai! Good night.

_r0ckergRim: Good night_

Sakuno sighed then smiled. She can't wait to see them. She returned to her homework finally finishing it after an hour or so before heading to bed with a grin.

-- end of Flashback--

She reached school and headed straight to the tennis courts to meet her grandmother who left early that morning for the boys' early tennis practice.

"Ohayo, Obaa-chan" she greeted her grandmother who waved her to walk faster.

"Ohayo, Sakuno. You sure are early today" her grandmother stated while smiling at her granddaughter who beamed up at her. "Here to watch Echizen practice?" she smiled mischieviously down at her grandchild, who blushed. She chuckled at her granddaughter's shy antics.

Sakuno shook her head. "I'm just really excited to finally see the sempai-tachi" she said excitedly. Her grandmother smiled down at her. She knows that she misses her friends and was told that they were coming to visit today.

"Maybe they would like to play against the boys? Don't you think Sakuno?" she said watching the regulars practice. Sakuno looked at the team in front of her, nodding at her ba-chan's statement.

--o0o0o0o0o0o--

A girl with chestnut brown hair was running followed by another with raven black hair.

"COME BACK HERE KYUICHI!" the girl with the raven back hair screamed at the said girl.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO HIT ME!" the girl, Kyuichi, shouted back. She turned around and stuck her tongue out to the other girl, then waved the piece of paper in her hand. Her smile grew when she saw the girl glaring angrily at her while blushing. She started running again.

"YOU'RE DEAD! GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled the raven haired girl. She stopped running when she saw someone ahead. She smirked when she saw Kyuichi fall on her ass. She jogged down the direction to pick up the fallen paper, only someone beat her to it.

--

The girl, Kyuichi, was running blindly from the girl when she bumped onto someone. She fell on her butt which caused her to drop the paper. She looked up at the person she bumped into and smiled apologetically. She stood up to apologize.

"Sorry, Kitame-buchou." She bowed. She saw her captain looking at the picture in her hand. She looked at Kyuichi who was rubbing the back of her head then turned her eyes to the girl behind who's eyes were avoiding hers. She looked back at the picture. There was the raven haired girl sleeping graced with a gentle smile. Beside her was a golden retriever, deep in sleep. She smiled slightly and handed it back to the raven haired girl.

"Ne, Kyuichi, Iwao. Stop fooling around. We have to get going." She said kindly and gracefully walked towards the bus outside the park where they all were supposed to meet.

"Hai!" said the two and followed their captain.

--

They reached the bus where everyone was gathered and ready to go. They were chatting.

"HYA! I can't wait!" said the girl with orange hair, jumping in the air.

"Saa. Calm down Miwa-chan, we still have a long way to go." Said a girl smiling. Her hair was light purple tied into two buns with a white ribbon on each side of her head. Miwa pouted and smiled at the girl.

"Demo, Hitomi-chan, aren't you excited to finally see Sakuno-chan?" said Miwa looking her in the eye.

"Of course I am" the said girl, Hitomi, smiled at her friend.

"Minna, let's go" their captain said as she stood next to the bus door, waiting for the rest of the team to get on it.

"Hai" everyone replied. One by one, they hopped on the bus, and found their seats.

--

-- back in Seigaku --

It was the end of morning classes and everyone was happily chatting away on their way to the cafeteria. Ryuuzaki-sensei had told the team that they are to meet at the tennis courts during lunch.

So the regulars met at the tennis courts, busily chatting away. There was also Ryuuzaki Sakuno with her grand mother.

"I wonder what Ryuuzaki-sensei wanted us here for?" asked Kawamura, no one in particular.

"There is a 68 percent chance that it would be a meeting for the next tournament, and a 32 percent that it would be visitors" Inui said pushing his glasses up. The regulars stared at the data man.

"What visitors?" said Kaidoh, who was walking beside him.

"Saa… we'll just have to wait. Don't we?" said Fuji, popping out of no where.

When they reached the courts, they settled on the benches or on the court grounds waiting for the coach to announce whatever it is she needs to say. They were told to quiet down when the coach came with her grand daughter following behind.

"ryuuzaki-sensei, what is this announcement?" asked a confused and worried Oishi. He took a glance at the freshman behind their coach.

"well, we are going to have guest today and so I want you guys to meet them. Their also one of the best tennis teams I've taught from a previous school –" she took a glance at her grand daughter who was smiling. She looked back up on the team who also looked at the young girl with confused looks.

"they're Sakuno-chan's friends, so please be kin--" Ryuuzaki-sensei was interrupted. Every one looked behind the coach.

--

"Are we there yet?" asked Miwa, looking out the window.

"hai… we are" said the captain. The girls looked outside the window to see that they had stopped in front of a high school.

"Seigaku High" said Hitomi with a smile. Everyone jumped out their seats and grabbed their gears.

"Ah. There!" Kyuichi announced pointing at the tennis courts. There were a group of boys in the courts with Ryuuzaki-sensei. Everyone followed to where she was pointing and smiled. Kyuichi started running followed by everyone else.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei!!" she yelled catching the attention of group.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--

**From ME: ** that's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading. The next chapter is their introduction. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

**From ME: **Sorry if this chapter's late. I had a test to do and another one coming up so it may take another while for the next chapter.Thank you for reading and leaving your reviews, I really appreciate it. I especially want to thank BlackRain105. That was a great suggestion to what I could do. You are a genius. I hope you leave more reviews and suggestions; I still am struggling with this story.

Anyways... i was reading this book called "twilight" by Stephanie Meyer, it's awesome. you guys should read it and the series. i was thinking of making a story similar to the book with little tweaks here and there. If i do make one please be sure to read it. thanxxx

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT.**

--

Recap:

"Ah. There!" Kyuichi announced pointing at the tennis courts. There were a group of boys in the courts with Ryuuzaki-sensei. Everyone followed to where she was pointing and smiled. Kyuichi started running followed by everyone else.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei!!" she yelled catching the attention of group.

--

**Chapter 4**

Heads turned to the voice from behind the coach. The boys stared at the approaching group of girls. Ryuuzaki-sensei turned towards the group chuckling.

"Girls, it's so nice to see you" she said as she hugged each person in the group. They hugged her back. Kyuichi then turned to Sakuno, who was smiling up at her friend.

"Sakuno-Chan! We missed you so mUCH!" the group of girls then enveloped the young freshman in a bone crushing hug. They were all greeting her with murmurs of 'we missed you' and 'you haven't changed'.

"A-ano, se-sempai- tachii… i-I can't b-breath" she managed, gasping for air. The girls let go of their kouhai and apologized.

The boys were still watching the scene before them, when Oishi, the brave one, raised his hands.

"Ano, Sensei." He said. That grabbed the attention of their coach who laughed a little and turned to the boys to introduce the other group.

"Girls, please" She directed the girls to introduce themselves. The girls, in the boys' amazement, fell in a straight line, ready to introduce themselves.

The first girl stepped up. She was an average height of about 5'5. Her eyes were really intense brown, but with the lighting, it made them look bright red. They're stern eyes yet soft and gentle. She had long crimson red hair tied in a low lose ponytail, it reached just below her rear. She was wearing a form fitting tank top under a mid drift ¾ sleeve light jacket. She had black skinny jeans on and white polka dotted wedge flats.

"Kitame Amaterasu. Captain of the girls' tennis team of Migoto High in Osaka. Nice to meet your acquaintance." (**AN: made it up… don't hate me!)** She introduced with a small smile. The boys gawked at her. She was beautiful. Tezuka had a barely visible blush across his face.

The next girl stepped up. She was a little shorter than the first girl. She wore a hat on top of short brown hair that reached just below her ears. She had big blue eyes. She wore a loose off the shoulder shirt under a black baggy unzipped jacket and a pair of grey jeans. Around her neck is a crucified necklace. She smiled at the boys.

"Konichiwa, I'm Mijun Chikako. I'm the vice-captain of the tennis team. Pleased to meet you" she bowed and smiled as she stepped back. She wasn't as pretty as their captain but she was still pretty. Oishi saw her eyes glance at him and gave him a smile. He blushed and smiled back.

A girl stepped up. She was the tallest one out of all the girls. She had short black hair. The back was short layers just on the nape of her neck but it got longer at the left while the right was a little shorter. She had straight bangs just under her brows. She had glasses but they can clearly see the big blue green eyes of hers. She had on a short skirt with short shorts peaking underneath. She wore a sleeveless collared top with a ribbon on the chest. She had socks up just below her knees.

"I'm Juni Ayako. I like to observe people. I'll be looking forward to knowing you all" she bowed slightly and stepped back. She smiled twirling her calligraphy pen in one hand. Inui looked up from writing down the info he's receiving from each girl. He smiled at Ayako, who returned his smile.

The next person stepped up smiling. She was must be the shortest but not that short from the rest. She had her eyes closed but she opened them for the introduction. Her eyes were intense violet. They were both dark and light, as though they were glowing. Her hair light purple hair was tied into two buns by a white ribbon on each side of her head. She wore an off the shoulder top. Her sleeves where slightly puffed around her upper arm. She wore a skirt with it and a scrunched belt. She wore socks up to mid-thigh. Her smile directed towards the boys' team's tensai, Fuji.

"Hi, I'm Gohei Hitomi." She smiled wider. "Please take care of me" she then stepped back still smiling towards Fuji, who smiled back.

Then the next girl jumped up in front and smiled happily. She was as hyper as Eiji was, maybe even more. She was about 5'4 with light brown hair mixed with orange. She wore it in a low side ponytail. She had playful green eyes that shined with excitement. She wore a yellow frilly shirt with a light green ribbon on the chest with a matching belt and frilly yellow skirt. She smiled excitedly and introduced herself with high confidence.

"Ko-ni-chi-wa, Ginko Miwa des-u. I'm excited to meet you. Let's have fun. Hya!" she exclaimed and winked towards Eiji.

"Kawaii" Eiji whispered softly but everyone heard it. He was still looking at the girl who was smiling widely as the rest continued to introduce themselves.

A girl shyly stepped up. She was pretty. She was as tall as the captain. Her long wavy light brown hair reached just above her butt. Two strands were tied back. She looked innocent. Her eyes were big and blue, darker than Mijun's eyes. She was wearing teal corset-like tank on top of a white tank top. She also wore white short shorts accompanied by a thin teal scarf used as a belt. She bowed slightly and smiled.

"Ano, My name is Masashi Hiro. Eto… Nice to mee—" her speech was cute off when she was given a racket by the last girl in the line. "Let's play nice" she said with more confidence and a wink. Her voice was also flirty. She blew a kiss o towards Kawamura, who blushed while rubbing the back of his head. The racket was then taken away suddenly and she returned to her shy self. "Ano…nice to meet you" She stepped back. The boys stared at the sudden change in personality. _It's Kawamura. The girl version, but a flirt._ They all thought.

Two more girls left. The one with short black hair stepped up. She looked like she doesn't care where she was. She opened her closed eyes and looked at the boys. She had a piercing on her right eyebrow, four on her right ear, and another three on the left ear. She had very light purple eye shadow and dark eye liner. Her eyes were practically yellow or gold. She wore a black collared, sleeveless mid drift that reached just an inch below her chest. It was zipped just below the landmark which is located below the bra line. The shirt had some sort of strings that were tied around her stomach. She wore an off the shoulder mid drift under the collared and sleeveless one. She wore baggy pants wit a loose belt around her hips.

"Hello. I'm Iwao Toshiko." She said then stepped back. She heard hissing then turned to the sound. It was coming from the bandana guy. She smirked at him who just stared at her.

Finally the last girl stepped up. Her long chestnut brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail. She smiled. Her eyes were dark brown with a glint of gold. She seemed like the most simple looking one and most athletic. She wore a black halter top with text on it that said 'you ain't gettin' any o' this'. Momoshiro had to suppress a laugh at the shirt. She looked at the boy and realized he was holding back a laugh after reading her shirt. She smiled. She also wore beige short shorts.

"KONICHIWA! My name is Kyuichi Juko. Fifteen years old. Its nice to meet you all!" she exclaimed with a smile. She waved at Momoshiro and stepped back.

And that was the end of the introductions. The boys then stood in a straight line and introduced themselves.

**(A/N: I actually don't want to introduce each of the seigaku members so let's pretend that they did )**

--After the long introductions—

"This is my old team back when I was teaching in Osaka. They have won the Nationals last year. –" she was then interrupted.

"Ano, Ryuuzaki-sensei, how come there's only eight members? Shouldn't there be nine?" said the shy Kawamura. Ryuuzaki –sensei looked at him then down at Sakuno who was blushing. The boys' followed her gaze. Their eyes widen at the new discovery. The girls then looked confused.

"You mean you she didn't tell you?" said a surprised Miwa over to the group of boys, who shook their heads.

--

"This should be interesting" whispered Fuji who was suddenly beside the boy. He smiled when he saw his kouhai stare at the girl.

"Hn" the boy with the cap observed the quiet girl beside her grand mother. He watched her as she blushed at the explanations that are being thrown by her sempais. _Now, this is interesting._ He watched on and listened to every detail.

--

"Let's see, where should I begin?" pondered Kyuichi. Hand on her chin she turned to Ayako, who opened her red notebook and started scanning through it. Without looking up from her handy notebook she read Sakuno's profile.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, fourteen years of age" Ayako pushed her glasses up higher, then continued reading. "Lives with Ryuuzaki-sensei. According to my written information on her from our history, she has been well-trained. Both her father and mother were professional tennis players and had won many titles. Sakuno has been training ever since she was born, but her playing techniques still needs improvement. She is one of our strongest players and the clumsiest." She finished her explanations slamming the book closed she looked up watching the boys nod.

"Demo, how come we haven't seen you play yet, nya, Ryuuzaki-chan?" Kikumaru asked the shy girl.

"W-w-well, a-actually, I wa—" she was stuttering out an explanation when Miwa, her hyperactive sempai jumped up.

"HYA! I have an idea" all heads turned to her. "Why don't we play. Like a little match between two schools". Ryuuzaki-sensei seems to like the idea. She wants to see how much her old team has improved. The school bell suddenly rang indicating the end of lunch period. Miwa continued to talk. "How about after school?" she suggested.

"Ano, Mi-chan, th-the boys' t-team have p-practice" Sakuno said.

"Iie, its alright Sakuno-chan. This will be interesting, and I think this will be a good practice for both the girls and the boys' teams." She then turned towards the teams. "Go to class. We don't want to be late. We'll see you all later." With that, the students made their way to class, excluding the visitors of course.

--

**From ME: **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate them. I will try to get the next chapters up as soon as I can. I found out that I have exit interview to do so, ihave a lot of things to do in the next week. Please pardon my tardiness. Anyways… leave a review and comments and suggestions.


	6. Chapter 5

**From ME: **Sorry about the confusion from one of the earlier chapters, from one of the reviews I received, I know there's supposed to have only seven members but I like to have them substitutes. And I need to have the same number of people if I want this story to work. Thank you for letting me know though and to luckycharmzy, let me ask you this, "are you a mind reader?" You knew I was going to put pretty much that. You have the mind of a genius. I praise your brilliance… LOL… anyways, here's the story.

Recap:

"HYA! I have an idea" all heads turned to her. "Why don't we play. Like a little match between two schools". Ryuuzaki-sensei seems to like the idea. She wants to see how much her old team has improved. The school bell suddenly rang indicating the end of lunch period. Miwa continued to talk. "How about after school?" she suggested.

"Ano, Mi-chan, th-the boys' t-team have p-practice" Sakuno said.

"Iie, its alright Sakuno-chan. This will be interesting, and I think this will be a good practice for both the girls and the boys' teams." She then turned towards the teams. "Go to class. We don't want to be late. We'll see you all later." With that, the students made their way to class, excluding the visitors of course.

**Chapter 5:**

Sakuno asked to stay behind with the rest of the girls. She missed them and wants to spend as much time as she can with them till the end of their visit.

While the rest are in class, the girls went straight to their bus and got changed. They plan to take the time they had and use it to warm up and chat. They talked about things that involved everyone they met.

"Lets go for laps team!" ordered their kind captain, Kitame.

"Hai!" the team responded as they followed their captain for one hour of non stop running around the courts. While they ran, they talked about the other team.

"Ne, Miwa-chan-sempai…" Kyuichi started as she ran beside her sempai. She had a sly smile on her face.

"Hmm… Nani, Kyu-chin?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing her kouhai, while they ran.

"Well, I want to know… if…" she paused, thinking of the right words.

"If…?" Miwa urged still suspicious.

"if… you…" she stalled.

"Just say it Kyu-chin!" Miwa urged annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I was wondering if you found a 'potential boyfriend' yet" Kyuichi said smiling. Miwa halted making Kyuichi jog in her spot. Kitame found them not running.

"Extra thirty minutes of running if you stop!" Kitame commanded. This caused the rest of the girls to groan and shot a glare at the two girls who stopped. They smiled apologetically before continuing their run.

"So…" Kyuichi continued as if nothing happened. Miwa sighed at the girl's persistence. She nodded a little, her face turning pink. "Is that a 'YES' sempai?" Kyuichi asked.

"No, that's a maybe, Kyu-chin." Miwa replied with a smile and ran ahead in front of the girl. Kyuichi halted but immediately hurried before their captain caught her. But to her disappointment, she was caught.

"Thirty minutes extended!" she proclaimed. Kitame's eyes where sharp that she can see pretty much every ones movements in a split second. Every one groaned and shot dangerous glares at the young lass that caused them to run longer. Kyuichi caught up with Miwa and chatted.

"So…who would this 'potential boyfriend' be, Miwa-sempai?" she continued. Miwa just smiled at her and continued their run, this time without stopping.

"Now now, Kyu-chin, don't be so hasty… Besides, I want to ask you the same question." Miwa turned it around. Kyuichi blushed but decided to answer her sempai.

"I think I may have the hots for the spiky haired one" she didn't hesitate to say. Miwa smiled. "I think his name was Momoshiro-kun" she smiled.

"Hey guys! What cha talkin' 'bout?" asked a curious Hiro.

"They're talking about their new found love" said a friendly Hitomi appeared out of nowhere.

"HYA!!" Miwa yelped.

"Hitomi-sempai! You scared the begeebus out of me" gasped Kyuichi. Hitomi just smiled.

"Ah… you like Momoshiro-kun, Kyuichi-chan?" said Hiro, looking innocently at her junior. Kyuichi stared at her but nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked. Hiro just shrugged. She looked over her shoulder to find Iwao and Sakuno running behind them, she smiled at them, and they smiled back. She looked back at Kyuichi.

"I have the feeling… and Miwa-chan likes—" she was cut off when Miwa covered her mouth. Don't forget they were still running, so it was a little difficult to keep her hands on her friend's mouth.

"Anyways…Hitomi-chan, how about you?" asked Miwa, who still has her hand on Hiro's mouth, who was pulling the girls hand off her face.

"Hmm… well… I wonder…" she smiled and ran ahead of the group towards their captain who doesn't seem to care much of their discussion, as long as they're running. She turned towards Ayako who was running beside her still holding onto her notebook.

Expectedly, Ayako nodded and looked down on her book. "From what I hear from the other teams, these boys are the best in the city. They won the kantou regionals and are heading for the nationals." She stated as a matter-of-factly. "They haven't lost a single game and train daily but still manage enough time to have some fun time as a team, like camping or amusement parks and a small get together." She continued. "They're in their best shape." She looked at her captain, friend and classmate. Kitame nodded and continued their run.

"One hour left! Pick up the pace girls!" she ordered over her shoulder.

"Hai!" was the reply she got. She likes to stay in command and in control of the team. She likes to challenge herself when things go somewhat out of control especially when two of her teammates tend to have an argument every given second.

"A! Sa-ku-no-chan…" Miwa and Kyuichi slowed down their pace so they're the same pace as their baby 'sister'. Sakuno looked at her sempai's innocently.

"H-hai?" she asked. They're on either side of her now. Miwa and Kyuichi exchanged looks and smiled slyly, looking down on their chibii-chan. Sakuno grew nervous. She could guess what they were thinking.

"how's your boyfriend?" asked Kyuichi. "What was his name again, Miwa-sempai?" she asked innocently.

"I think it was… Echizen Ryoma-san" Miwa answered giggling along with Kyuichi.

"A-ano… he-he's not my –b-b-boy-f-friend, sempais" Sakuno replied quietly. Kyuichi raised and eyebrow.

"Hmm… are you sure, Sa-chan?" Miwa asked mischievously.

"H-Hai!" her eyes dropped to the ground, trying to avoid the stares of her sempais. She heard the two chuckling. She raised her head in confusion.

"Its alright Sa-chan, you don't have to hide it from us" Miwa winked at her.

"D-de-demo.." she was cut off by the chuckling of the two who ran ahead. _Mou sempais._ She thought.

--

The school bell rang indicating the end of the days' classes.

"Nya! I can't wait to play. I'm so excited!" Kikumaru jump up and hugged Oishi from the back.

"Calm down Eiji" Oishi said making Kikumaru let go of his chokehold on him. "I think you're just want to see Miwa-san" he said slyly, with a smile on his face. Eiji jumped from the statement and blushed.

"Demo, Oishi, she's super kawaii!" Kikumaru said still blushing.

"Who's cute?" Fuji jumped out of nowhere which startled the two who grasped their chest to calm their racing heart down.

"Geez Fujiko, Stop being so sneaky, Nya!" Kikumaru said. Then brightened, he smiled at Fuji.

"Sorry. So who's cute, Eiji?" he asked once again, causing the hyper red head to blush once again. This made the tensai smile.

"He's talking about Miwa-san" Oishi said when the red head didn't reply immediately. Fuji smiled wider.

"Ah. She is cute. She suits you well Eiji" he said, glancing at the boy falling behind. Kikumaru caught up to them and decided to turn things around.

"But don't you think that Mijun-chan looks good with Oishi, Fujiko." It wasn't a question, it was more like a statement. It was Oishi's thurn to blush. Kikumaru snickered at the sight of the red tint on partner's face. Fuji nodded still smiling. Then they were joined by Inui, who was with Taka, and behind them were Kaido and Momoshiro.

"Hey guys!" greeted Momoshiro from behind them.

"Urusai baka!" said the boy next to him. Momoshiro turned to kaido and snarled. "you're too loud."

"You wanna go Mamushi?" growled Momoshiro.

"There is a 97 chance that Kaido is distracted by one of our visitors…" Inui stated busy writing down things on his notebook.

"I wonder who that would be" said a sadistic Fuji.

"Fushhhhhhuuu…" Kaidoh hissed and turned his head sideways so no one will see his pink face. Momoshiro laughed but stopped immediately when he heard his sempai say something about him.

"I wonder who _that_ would be" said a sadistic Fuji.

"... and 100 that Kaidoh is not the only one. It seems that Kyuichi-san may have the eyes for Momosh--" he was cut off by Momoshiro by turning the subject to another.

"Ne Fuji-sempai, I think Hitomi-san likes you" Momoshiro stated trying to embarrass the tensai. He was wrong though when the boy just smiled at him.

"Saa… she is pretty… I wonder…" Fuji said. "Although… Ryuuzaki-chan can be –" he was cut off when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hn" they turned their heads, except Fuji, to the voice of their freshman who joined them not too long ago. They finally made it outside the school and headed towards the changing room to get changed for their "practice".

"Ne, Echizen, you seem excited today." Said Momoshiro said while lifting his shirt over his head. He grabbed his tennis shirt and pulled it on. "Are you excited to see your girlfriend play in a short skirt?" he teased his kouhai, who in turn pulled his cap down to cover his eyes, and murmured something along the lines of "mada mada dane, Momo-sempai" proceeded out the door. Momoshiro snickered at the boy.

--

Once he was outside, he found a group of girls finishing a run. He was soon followed by the rest of his team. They gapped at the warm up of the girls team. They were surprised.

"Whoa, she makes our practices look like a piece of cake. Ne Tezuka?" said a surprised Fuji glancing over their stoic captain. He found him staring at the group. His eyes was focused on the other's captain.

"Ah" was his usual reply, still looking at the girl. Fuji looked back towards the group. Everyone nodded their head, jaws dropped. Surprised that this is the kind of training they have. The stretches they were doing were way too difficult even for professional players of whatever sport. They eyed each girl with interest, each of them sweating and breathing hard. They swallowed hard. _WOW_. That was their only thought. They were too busy watching the girls that they didn't see that their Ochibii has his eyes focused on one girl only, fortunately for him, they didn't see the blush creeping up on his face.

--

Their two hours of run was finally done, it was longer cause someone kept stopping, blushing and stuttering every time someone mentions the word 'boyfriend' and 'Ryoma' in the same senetence. Every one of them was sweating waterfalls. When they thought that they could take a rest, their captain made another command.

"Partner up, we're doing stretches." She ordered. Every one of them is not fans of the stretches they were asked to do, even Miwa, who is also a gymnast, find their stretches difficult. But they didn't argue with the captain's wishes, they might get punished with a run thru the forest until practice is over, or go for a run against the current of the strongest river in their town, which is very strong, it can drag a tank from one end to the sea. Either that or taste one of Ayako-san's ridiculous and horrible tasting chemical creations, and nobody wants to die at such young ages.

Their stretches included fifty push ups, sixty sit-ups, two minute bridges, ten minutes of wall sits with arms stretched on the wall, and a ten minute one foot plank **(A/N: its when you carry yourself from the ground with your elbows and toes so the rest of your body doesn't touch the ground) **so their other leg is in the air. **(A/N: we do the same thing in school, it's very hard except not as long… only for 30 seconds ) **Once the stretches are done, they were allowed to rest for about fifteen minutes.

Sakuno and the rest headed towards the courts to get ready for practice. Practice would be interesting.

--

"If that was their warm up… I don't want to know what they have go thru during practice" gulped a scared Momoshiro. They nodded their heads once again in agreement. He backed up only to bump into Kaidoh, who hissed. He stepped on his foot.

"Itaii baka!" Kaidoh hissed. Momoshiro turned to glare at the boy.

"What'd you call me, Viper?" he questioned.

"Did you not hear me?" Kaidoh snarled.

"Why you –" he was cut off when their captain halted them.

"Let's go." Tezuka said heading towards the courts where the girls had already situated themselves. The team followed behind him cautiously. They gulped as they headed to the courts.

They didn't know that they were slowly makin they're way to hell.

--

**From ME: ** That is the end of this chapter. Please review! I'll have the next chapter shortly.


	7. Chapter 6

**From ME: ** I'm working on a new fic. Its also RYOSAK, so I hope you guys like it. Its not up yet, cause I'm working on it in my iPod. I got at least two chapters done but it's still in progress, please be patient and it will be up shortly during or after this fic is complete. If you want to know what it would be about you can email me () that's my back up email. IF you don't, you'll have to wait. THnak YOU For the Reviews. PEACE

**Recap:**

"Let's go." Tezuka said heading towards the courts where the girls had already situated themselves. The team followed behind him cautiously. They gulped as they headed to the courts.

They didn't know that they were slowly making their way to hell.

**--**

**Chapter 6**

Sakuno was getting ready. She pulled on her wristbands and tightened her tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up into a low ponytail, still in its twin braids. She placed her sweatbands on and was ready for the most interesting practice she'll ever be in. She wore a white tennis tank top with baby pink straps to create the hems. She wore a white tennis skirt that reached mid thigh exposing long creamy legs, which didn't go unnoticed. She grabbed her racket and headed to where the rest of the team stood, waiting for her.

"Alright, practice will start shortly" Kitame said. The team got ready. They pulled their wristbands on, and tied the laces of their shoes, and grabbed their rackets. They suddenly heard murmuring from outside the court. They turned to see that the courts were surrounded by the students of Seigaku. They heard mumblings such as 'who are they?' and 'they are HOT' but what caught their attention was 'What is Ryuuzaki doing there?' and 'she can't even play tennis'. The girls' team found the group of girls talking and glaring at their little 'sister'. Sakuno had her head down avoiding anyone's gaze. Her eyes were sad and self-conscious. The stares were making her nervous.

"I bet you, she can't even walk to the court without tripping and scraping her knee" said a girl with short hair smugly. The other two giggled. One had shoulder length brown hair while the other had short black hair. They stopped when they heard someone from inside the court talking to her. She saw a pair of girls walking her way.

"HEY! Why don't ya shut yer trap! No body wants to here yer horrible screeching!" said Kyuichi smirking. Beside her was Iwao glaring at the girl outside the court.

"No one bad mouths our family" Iwao snarled narrowing her fierce eyes towards the girl.

"Yeah… well, who are you to tell me who to bad mouth or not" the girl tried to be tough but Kyuichi's and Iwao's smirk got wider, she was trembling.

"You're not even worthy to play against the Seigaku regulars" said the girl beside her with shoulder length hair. She was glaring at the two in front of her.

"You think you are?" growled Iwao. She was loosing her temper, good thing that Kyuichi was there to stop her from punching the girl's nose broken and go crying to her parents.

"Sure, I play fairly well… I bet I can beat your unworthy asses." The girl stated.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mae-chan" the black haired said. The girl known as Mae-chan waved her off. Kyuichi and Iwao smirked and turned towards their buchou. The three girls stared at the pair.

"Look at that, they're already running away. They're not so tough" scoffed Mae-chan watching the pair ran towards their captain. They seem to be talking about something. They saw the captain look their way and nodded to the pair. The pair walked back to the girls with smirks on their faces. She stared at them, eyebrow raised.

"Let's play" said Kyuichi. Iwao dropped her glare and turned towards the courts. Kyuichi followed after. They watched the pair get their rackets. They snapped out of their shock and hurriedly grabbed their own rackets. They entered the courts and prepared themselves. They stretched a few times and headed towards the other pair who was watching them, their faces smug.

--

"Hoi! Did it just suddenly get crowded?" Kikumaru asked no one in particular. They walked towards the crowd trying to get through so they could go on with their practice but there were too many students blocking their way. They found that most of the crowd consisted guys. Fuji grabbed a racket and handed it over to an unaware Kawamura.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU HORNY DOGS!" the racket dropped. He blinked once, twice. The crowd cowered and moved out of their way to let them through. "Thanks" he said and proceeded to the courts. Once inside, they found the girls seated on the benches, and two on the courts.

The girls saw the boys' team and Kitame smiled towards them causing all to blush, even Tezuka. They walked over to where the girls were to watch the match.

"Buchou, we need a referee" said Kyuichi looking back at her team. She smiled at the presence of the boys. Kitame nodded and was about to call someone to referee but was interrupted by Tezuka.

"Momoshiro" Tezuka nodded towards the boy who looked up confused at first then nodded back and headed towards the referee's seat. Kitame smiled up thankfully at Tezuka who was standing beside her. **(A/N: she's sitting on the bench with the rest of the girls)** Tezuka presented her the smallest of smiles.

--

"Mae Oki pair vs. Kyuichi Iwao pair. Oki to serve" Momo declared.

The girl, Oki served a normal serve, it wasn't anything special. Kyuichi who was on the baseline caught the ball with ease and shot it back with no effort but she made sure there was enough force so that their opponents can return it. _Too weak._ Mae thought as she got ready to return the ball. _What the!! It's heavy!_ Suddenly her racket flew out of her hands and she stumbled and fell back on the ground landing on her butt. The crowd was quiet. When nothing was said Kyuichi turned to Momo smiling.

"Momoshiro-kun, I believe that was our point" Kyuichi announced. Momo nodded.

"L-Love – fifteen" exclaimed a shock Momo staring at the fallen racket and back at the smiling Kyuichi. _Holy Sheyt_ was his only thought as he watched her get in position.

Mae shocked, stared up at the girl across the court who was smiling at her. She glared, got up and grabbed her racket. She got in position once again.

-- With the rest of the teams--

"Those two really are just playing with them" said Mijun, watching the game going on in front of them. The boys' team looked amazed. The girl returned the ball with little effort and yet it caused the other's racket to fly away. It couldn't have been that powerful. This is just unbelievable.

"They can't really be serious about this game Mijun-chan" Ayako said writing down information. "They know we have more worthy opponents to play" she said looking up at the boys' team watching her. She smiled then returned to watch the match.

"Ah" Mijun replied, her gaze returning to the game.

"hn" muttered the young prince, not really watching the game, but the girl sitting beside him. To him, she changed a lot, even though its only been a month since they've met, she looks more mature, determined and somewhat more confident, especially around her sempais, although she still stutter when she talks.

Sakuno felt some one looking at her. She looked up to meet the gaze of the feline-eyed boy beside her. She blushed and quickly revert her gaze back to the match. _what is he looking at? do i have something on my face?_ she thought while rubbing imaginary dirt on her porcelain features. Ryoma had to smirk at this. Her blush was just too cute. He pulled the bill of his cap down covering his face from the blush that's creeping its way up to his face.

-- With the game --

"0-1 to Kyuichi Iwao pair. Iwao to serve" Momo declared watching in interest.

Iwao position herself. She threw the ball up, it was high. She jumped and smashed the ball across the court with great accuracy. The ball stayed in place, just barely touching the service line, until it stopped spinning and slowly rolled away. She landed gracefully, and was already in position before anyone can blink.

"Fif-fifteen-love" Momo exclaimed. He barely saw the ball when she hit the shot.

Mae-Oki pair stumbled to the ground. They stared at the pair from across the court. The pair yelped when Iwao suddenly said "Boo". They scrambled to their feet and quickly ran out of the courts.

"OI! Where're you going?" Kyuichi called after them. "We haven't even started!" she called. She turned to Iwao who was smirking after the running pair. The two laughed then clasped their hand together and bumped their shoulders. They headed towards the rest of the teams. The girls were smiling at them, congratulating them for scaring the other girls. The boys were just staring amazed at what they had just witnessed.

"Nicely done Kyuichi, Iwao" praised Ryuuzaki-sensei. "I always knew you were a great pair" she smiled at the girls. Iwao and Kyuichi scoffed. Ryuuzaki and the rest watched the two exchange glares at each other and walk the opposite direction. She shook her head smiling. _They'll never change._ Her eyes gave a glance towards Momoshiro and Kaidoh who were once again yelling at each other because apparently Momoshiro was being an idiot. _They definitely won't._ She returned her gaze towards the two teams and smiled.

"Alright, practice is about to begin, so boys since the girls had already warmed up, run 30 laps around the court, NOW!" Ryuuzaki demanded. They hurried to do their laps. While they were running the girls spoke with Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Is that their warm up?" Hiro asked watching the boys run. She turned her head towards her ex-coach who nodded.

"Kitame-chan, why don't you go easy on us like that?" asked Miwa pouting. She did not like the idea that they, the girls, have a harder warm ups than them, the boys. Kitame smiled at her.

"Because… that's how life is, Miwa-chan" she said kindly still smiling at her childish teammate. Miwa sighed.

"We won't get stronger if Kitame go easy on us, Mi-chan" explained Hitomi.

"Yeah Miwa-chan-sempai," said Kyuichi joining in on the conversation. "If we aren't trained well, we might've ended up like the girls we played against earlier" snicker Kyuichi remembering how the girls stumble out the court. Iwao nodded behind Kyuichi.

"And I don't like being weak" said Hiro innocently. "That's why I like our warm ups"

"It keeps us in top shape…" said Mijun smiling at her doubles partner "Ne Sakuno-chan?" she looked down at the young lass, who smiled and nodded her head.

"Hai" she replied.

--

After the run, they went straight to the court. They swallowed big gulps of water just to hydrate their dry throats. They feel glad that they didn't have to go through the same warm up the girls had done earlier that day. They promised themselves that they will not complain on how difficult their warm up are.

"So tell me Inui-san," Ayako turned to the said boy disrupting the silence, "what are the chances of the boys' team against ours?" she questioned with a glint on her blue green eyes. His reply amazed the boys'.

"Well we wouldn't know until we see for ourselves" _There is a fifty-fifty chance. _He thought. Ayako must've read his mind, because she said his thoughts out loud.

"I believe there is a fifty-fifty chance of either team coming out victorious" she smiled. Inui stared and nodded.

"LETS PRACTICE!" announced a very excited Miwa.

**From ME: **Please review!!


	8. author's note

From ME: I'm sorry guys for not updating.. i've been very busy actually. I have a exams coming up soon so i have to study, i was also working on another story and i haven't even gotten to posting that one up yet. Finally, i was so into the book i was reading i forgot what i was writing about. So yes.. i apologize, and i am continuing this story. I'm working on the chapters right now.. so i hope i won't take long. tHANks for your patience. 


End file.
